Already known for checking the sealing of a package, in particular of a package for semiconductor components, is the "pressure cooker test," in which, in a first test phase, packaged semiconductor elements are acted upon by water at elevated pressure and temperature. In a second test phase, the semiconductor components are then investigated to determine whether they have been destroyed by the penetration of water.